


Xernia: Becoming One

by Winter Waters (mystmae)



Series: Shard Of Lexiam series [2]
Category: AB6IX (Band), NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band), Weki Meki (Band)
Genre: 2park centric, 2park nation rise, Action/Adventure, Aged-Up Character(s), All of them are BAMF actually, Alot of angst, Alternate Universe - Space, Angst, Background Relationships, Betrayal, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Park Jihoon BAMF, Park Woojin BAMF, Secrets, Slow Burn, Superpowers, all except the 99 line, lot of damn secrets too, lots of betrayals, more to be added as the story progresses - Freeform, please read Xernia: Return Home, the only two from weki meki is Yoojung and Doyeon i am so very sorry, this is a continuation storyline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystmae/pseuds/Winter%20Waters
Summary: Park Woojin never wanted to be the Father. He was content to stay in the shadows as the forgotten Son of Xernia. That was until the battle between Soonyoung and Sanggyu left their home planet war-torn and wounded. It's been eight months since The Battle of the Shard and Woojin has set out to making Xernia a peaceful place, bringing the two races together. No one told him it would be easy, but also no one mentioned a thorn in his side, pain in the ass Park Jihoon would be the one person he could trust. Especially since the man was on a quest of his own to find out what really happened to his brother. Falling for each other was definitely not on the agenda.
Relationships: Bae Jinyoung/Lee Daehwi, Choi Minki | Ren/Kang Dongho | Baekho/Aaron Kwak | Aron, Choi Yoojung/Kim Doyeon, Ha Sungwoon/Kang Daniel, Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR, Jeon Woong/Kim Donghyun/Lim Youngmin, Kim Jaehwan/Ong Seongwu, Park Jihoon/Park Woojin, past 2hyun i am so sorry
Series: Shard Of Lexiam series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1262978
Comments: 14
Kudos: 19





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's me! I'm back from the deep dark abyss of wherever I was...Just a couple of things before you guys get started reading. 
> 
> 1\. This is a continuation storyline, so please read Xernia: Return Home before reading this one. There are characters and plot lines in the first story that is ESSENTIAL to this overall plot line.  
> 2\. Seventeen members and characters will only have mentions and small cameos in this story. The Seventeen Task Force is otherwise *cough* occupied *cough* with other missions. Don't worry, they will make a comeback soon.  
> 3\. Update information: I will update this story like when I wrote Xernia: Return Home. I will only update when I am two chapters ahead of whatever I am posting.  
> 4\. That is all for now, I hope you guys enjoy Woojin's Arch. Let 2park nation rise again!  
> 5\. I forgot to mention the first few chapters are repost. Though I did go back and embellished and world builded a bit more in detail. ok, thanks again, I hope you like the story!!!
> 
> Winter

Galaxian System

Quadrant Six

Sector B

Planet: Xernia

__

_ Six Months from the Battle of the Shard… _

__

Woojin walked silently throughout the grounds of the Ruling House. The day slowly changed from the bright, sunny day to the clear night, the purple hues of evening fading as the sun set. He nodded to the servants and guards alike as he passed by. He still wasn’t used to the whispers and stares that followed him. He knew what the people thought. He had Ha Sungwoon, Chief Agent, telling him every council meeting and every other chance he could find.

He was the quiet son, the one most people forgot even existed unless he was brought to their attention. When they did remember him, they remembered him as kind and generous. They remembered his shy nature that let his bright, outgoing twin shadow him. They remembered and wondered. They wondered how someone so young, so quiet could lead them. It had only been six months since Sanggyu’s rebellion failed. The people were worried because they didn’t know him. They worried that he would have no mind of his own and that he would become a puppet to those greedy for power. Well, that’s what it was like at first, but with the more changes he made, the more they worried that he was forcing too much too soon. The stability of Xernia felt like it was hanging on a thin thread. Woojin had already changed so many age-old traditions to fit the newer times. There was a building tension between those who preferred the old ways and those who were embracing the new. And the people, they feared for themselves for being stuck in the middle yet again. Woojin knew. He knew what everyone said, but he held onto one thought to keep moving forward. For the people of Xernia, he would be their hope for a better future.

Woojin felt that the burden weighed more heavily on him than any others. He thought about that hope on his nightly walks. About what that hope meant for all those affected by Xernia’s future. His mind wandered the same mental paths as his feet did on the ground. His feet followed the same path that he walked every day since his Coronation. First, it was through the old Garden that his mother once planted years ago. He stopped and inhaled deeply, letting the flowery scents calm him further. Yoojung had revived the Garden after the battle. She claimed it was somewhere for her to sit and think through her visions. Woojin was just happy to see that his sister was stepping up and taking her role as Oracle with a fiery purpose. He was just happy to see her not in the Garden this evening. He was slightly concerned for her wellbeing. Her recent vision was driving her into a nervous wreck. It remained unclear no matter how many times she tried to divine more. She only knew that danger was coming. That wasn’t a lot to go on and only offered more questions than answers. Questions that would only be answered in time or until Yoojung figured her vision out.

He walked on, passing the training grounds. He smiled softly to see a sight he never thought possible. The Vaghans and Dustaians were now training together. The camaraderie came easier to those who wore uniforms. 

He paused to watch a spar match, his eyes following the movements with ease. The loud clacks as the practice weapons rang throughout the slightly muffled grunts and calls. This, this place was home. The place to exhaust himself to the point of collapse and come out a more skilled warrior. With the inclusion of the Dustaians training, a new style was born out of the cooperation of Dongho and Seongwu. A stray thought passed as he watched the match, he needed to make more time to come to the field. Too many hours sitting and arguing for changes that most of the Council fought daily. Too many reports and words being thrown at him all day, every day. A spar would be good for him, a way to release the pent-up frustrations he carried.

Shaking his head, Woojin moved on. He strayed and bowed his head to the workers. Renovations to the residential wing of the Ruling House was still underway. Granted, the technology of anti-gravitational cranes and speed-framers made the two-year project complete in almost six months’ time. His eyes trailed over their progress. There was no longer a huge hole and somehow another floor was added with more rooms.

“Father?”

Woojin shook himself out of his thoughts and turned towards the voice. He smiled and bowed his head slightly in respect when he saw it was the lead designer of the renovations. “Ah, Munjung-ssi, how are you?” He asked as the other man fell into step beside him.

Munjung bowed. “I am well, Father. The renovations are coming along quite nicely.”

Woojin grinned. “Yes, you are doing well. My sister is most pleased with her new room.” He commented good-naturally.

Munjung laughed. “Yes, the Daughter expressed her thanks many times to me and my team.” Woojin sighed and shook his head. A smile lurking on his lips. He looked around and noticed that all the workers were leaving.

“Ah, are you finished for the day? Please do not let me keep you from your meal. I’m sure the missus and little ones are eager for your return.” Woojin said, bowing apologetically for holding him up.

“No, no no. I am here to serve the Father.” Munjung waved his hands. Woojin grimaced slightly at the elder’s words. Words that have become far too common lately. Words he could never get used too.

“It is actually my family that should be living to serve the people of this planet. Please, go home and rest. Have a hot meal with your family. I’ll order it if I have too.” Woojin grinned when he saw the other about to protest.

Munjung laughed freely and shook his head. “Then I guess I’ll have to obey, might end up in the newly built dungeons that I just built.”

Woojin rolled his eyes. “There are no dungeons.” Munjung only laughed again and bowed and said goodbye. Woojin called after him, a smile on his face for all to see with his snaggletooth peaking out, “Tell them I said hello and give my thanks for letting me borrow you.”

Munjung bowed again. “Thank you, Father, and I’ll be sure to give the message.” Woojin smiled and muttered a soft goodbye. He moved on again from where they had stopped, his feet taking him to his last stop of the night. Peace came to him as the tensions from the day began to fall away. It stemmed from this pace. A place that calms him and lets his thoughts slow to a stop. A place that offered comfort because he knew the people there would always listen. The only sound to be heard was the wind as it made the trees sway slightly. The twilight sky fading into the cool dark black of night. The artificial lights slowly came online as he sat on the grass.

“Sei, mara kutumba.” Woojin muttered softly. The bright lights shining onto the pale concrete tombstones of his parents and brothers. “Another day has ended, and I’ve managed to keep the planet from falling into despair. Father, I don’t know how you made it through all those Council meetings without killing anyone. A bunch of old fussy men and women. I change nothing and they complain.  _ ‘You change nothing, you are doing things the way of your Ancestors’.  _ I change everything and they complain.  _ ‘It’s too much, too fast.’ _ ” Woojin sighed and shook his head. He picked at the grass next to him. He sat silently twisting the green blades between his fingers. “I invite the Dustaians and more Vaghans and hold open Council meetings. They complain. They ask why should we change so much so fast? How they can forget your moment of insanity, San, I’ll never know. I tell them that there shouldn’t be Vaghans or Dustaians. There should only be Xernians. We have to become one so that we can avoid the bloodshed of our past.” Woojin fell quiet again. “I don’t know, not even sure if I’m making sense now, just rambling to people who can’t give me advice.”

He brought his knees up and rested his elbows on them. He began tearing the blades of grass into smaller pieces. “Taejen says that I am young and naïve. Maybe I am.” He paused and stared unseeing at the names on the grave markers. “Maybe I am naïve, but I know that we can’t exist like two separate people anymore. We are out of balance. Like two separate souls living in one body. If we can’t coexist, we will die. Why can no one see that? And it’s not just the Vaghans, but some Dustaians as well.” He groaned and closed his eyes. “I don’t even know what I am doing. Soonyoung-hyung would be so much better than me. He is so much more confident as a leader than me.” Silence surrounded him once more. He sighed, knowing that he had pushed his duties back as much as they would allow. He felt the heavy burden fall onto his shoulders once more. He blinked his eyes rapidly feeling them begin to burn with tears. “I really miss you, Appa. I miss everyone, even San.” He sighed once more and stood up. He bowed deeply to his family. “I hope I make you all proud.”

He never saw the man in the tree above him. It was the quiet rustle and the glint of silver in the lights that made him step back in time. The man in the mask didn’t give him time to adjust. He leapt down from above with a blade in each hand. Woojin jumped back again and twisted out of the way of one of the thrown blades. The stranger gave him no time to catch his breath or thoughts and attacked him relentlessly. There was only one goal in the assassin’s eyes, and that was his death. Woojin dropped to the ground and swept his leg out in front of him. The assassin jumped over and kicked his own let out, narrowly missing Woojin’s face. He reached for the power of Xernia and blew a gust of wind at his attacker. He leapt to his feet and made an attack of his own. He felt Yoojung inside their bond, the bond that was made stronger by the power of the second Shard. He knew that she could see what was happening, just as he knew that she was yelling for Doyeon to get help. He also knew, just as she did from him, that his opponent was skilled, and he was on his own. Help wouldn’t get to him fast enough.

Woojin calmed his mind and focused on the man before him. The other was covered all in black. The only part visible was his eyes that glittered dark with hatred. He was skilled, but as Woojin studied his moves he knew he was better. He just had to be smarter and wait for his chance to attack. They traded blows, a deadly dance of grace as Woojin weaved to dodge the silent blades. He moved, he waited until he spotted his opening, and he struck without thought. The man stumbled onto one of his ancient ancestors’ gravestones and Woojin began his attack in earnest. He used his speed and fought his way out of the corner he was pushed into. Step by step, he increased the speed and strength of his attacks. He knew help would be here soon and was confident that he could end the fight without killing the other. He was not too sure his coming rescuers would have the mind to take the man alive. With a quick shove back, Woojin, quick as the wind, twisted and kicked his leg out. He grinned in grim satisfaction as the bottom of his foot met with the man's chest. He turned and watched as his attacker flew back and landed with a hard fall by the cemetery entrance.

“FATHER!”

Everything slowed and Woojin felt like he was frozen. Munjung, ran into view of the burial grounds. A heavy chain in his hands. The noise of the scuffle must have drawn him there. The slight second Woojin hesitated, the assassin leapt to his feet. Woojin could only watch as the blade flew to embed itself in the designer’s chest. Too lost in the shock of seeing Munjung fall, he never saw the blade meant for him. He didn’t even feel it as it pierced his shoulder and fell as the darkness clouded his mind, deaf to the calls of his name.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmm.....chello everyone. I has come back with an update. I hope everyone enjoys it. I ask that you please remember this is a slow burn, and i'm setting up the world building on a deeper level :) please bear with me !!!
> 
> Winter

Galaxian System

Quadrant Six

Sector B

Planet: Xernia

_ Two Months Later… _

__

**_Woojin! No!_ **

****

Woojin sat up gasping for air. Sweat rolled from the top of his head to his already soaked sleep shirt. His entire body shivered with the aftermath of his nightmare. It was always the same dream. A hybrid of memory of Munjung screaming for him to save him, then morphing to his friends and family, taking Munjung’s place. The dream always ended the same. A shadowy figure yelling his name with so much fear, fear for him. 

Sighing, he sat up and glanced over at the time piece beside his bed. He outright groaned as the projected time mocked his sleep deprived brain. He stood slowly and made his way to the bathing room. 

He was just grateful that he didn’t yell out this time. Ever since becoming the Father, he’s barely been able to do anything for himself, especially since the assassination attempt two months ago. He never knew how much he would miss being able to do things for himself. 

He slipped into the shower stall as steam began to rise from the hot spray. He stood under the water and let it wash the last of the nightmare from his skin. He let the beat of the spray soothe his mind into a calmer state. Only when his skin was red and wrinkled did he turn off the water. He quickly dried off and made his way back to his room grabbing whatever clothes he saw first.

Knowing sleep would not come for some time, he made his way to the desk in the study attached to his suite. Still ruffling his wet hair with the towel around his shoulders , he switched on the desk lamp. He sat down, leaving the towel around his shoulders as he settled into his favorite chair and faced paperwork that never seemed to leave. With something to really concentrate on, the last of his nightmare faded into nothing, his mind transferring its focus to the problems that still plagued Xernia.

After the Battle of the Shard, Woojin began the process of bringing all those who lived here into becoming one People. It started with -- to the great displeasure of his Father’s Council -- restructuring Xernia’s working government. Now it was no longer just Vaghans that held positions of honor, but Dustaians as well. 

There had been grumblings when he announced that Minhyun, the leader for the Dustaians, would be his Alvega, his closest advisor. Many old-timer Vaghans voiced their misgivings; only after Taejen agreed did they fall silent. There were also those Dustaians who made their anger known in that they were not happy with Minhyun stepping away from the Fathership. 

Many claim that the Shard no longer played a role in choosing Xernia’s next leader. It was only Minhyun and Seongwu going out daily to talk with the dissenters that quieted them down. Woojin couldn’t help but feel that they only patched a hole over a cracking foundation. Not that any of those against his plans were going to stop him anyways. He knew that the only way for everyone to survive was for the Vaghans and Dustaians to become Xernians.

He shook his head and reached for the reports that held Sungwoon’s neat handwriting. The head escort of his brother’s old guard had turned to chief agent with ease. He brought Jaehwan and Daniel in as his deputies, tagging Aron as his third. Woojin had been more surprised by the choice of Jaehwan than Aron, knowing that Jaehwan was known for his loud antics. That was until he watched the other laugh and scheme information out of those who still wished for the ways of the old. 

Woojin flipped through the notes that Sungwoon compiled for him. He noted that Sungwoon had broken Xernia down into three different sectors with each deputy taking charge of one and the agents that were assigned to that area. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes when he saw that his hyung notated that a new rumor was circulating throughout the Capital.  _ ‘A dark entity moving slowly towards Xernia and many are wondering what new secrets the new Father was hiding.’ _ He also noticed Sungwoon’s big block letters claiming there was a leak on the Council. He sighed and shook his head, making a mental note to discuss it with Sungwoon and Minhyun later.

He moved on to Minhyun’s reports. The elder’s precise handwriting gave way to the clear details. The inner state of the Council was still in flux with a suspected mole, though no new leads have given clear leads on who it could be. Minhyun gave him a not so subtle reminder that there still remains open positions that are giving the opposing faction things to use against him. The positions needed to be filled, Woojin knew that. He sighed in annoyance as he ran through them in his mind. It wasn’t enough that he appointed Seongwu as his General, they wanted another, a Vaghan. Any of those they suggested he blanched at, knowing that they would be mere puppets to use against him. And the ones that he asked, all politely declined the position. Nothing against Seongwu, just none but Dongho held enough experience, and his gentle hyung felt that his place was training the new recruits. He was happy there and Woojin wouldn’t deny him that happiness. Not only was there an empty General seat, but an empty Council seat. It was once supposed to be filled by Jaehwan’s House, but the other declined. Jaehwan had shrugged and rather bluntly said that he had no interest in playing in the nest of vipers that Woojin called a council. Not that Woojin could blame him in the least. He made a note on the bottom with a small list of candidates that he only suggested because there was no one else.

He sat Minhyun’s files to the side and reached for Seongwu’s pile. He outright groaned and laid his head on the desk and wondered at whatever possessed his ancestors to lead anything. The large and bold printed words demanded to know why the hell Woojin had yet to appoint an Escort Guard of his own. Woojin could just imagine Seongwu’s face in the next Council meeting.

“Which report has you groaning like a dying man?”

Woojin looked up and spotted his sister leaning in the doorway. He sent her a welcoming grin as she made her way into the room. “All of them.” He answered as she reached for the reports and flipped through them quietly. “What are you doing awake?” He asked when she remained silent. Yoojung looked up and bit her lip. She shook her head and refused to answer. “Yoojung?” Woojin called quietly to her again.

Yoojung met his eyes and sighed. “Bad dream.” She muttered.

Woojin leaned back in his chair and watched his sister quietly. “Those seem to be going around.” The unspoken ‘ _ me too _ ’ hung in the air as Yoojung remained silent. Woojin wasn’t even sure that she saw the reports she held. “Yoojung? What is it?” Woojin questioned. “Was it a dream or …” he trailed off.

Yoojung sighed. “That’s the thing. I don’t know. Sometimes, when I sleep, a dream stays a dream. Sometimes, it’s like a vision comes and morphs into the dream. Lately, it’s been harder to tell the difference between the two.”

“What was this one about?” Woojin asked quietly. Yoojung shook her head again, refusing to even look at him. “Yoojung.” He called to her again, his voice deepening with concern.

“It was you, but then it wasn’t you. You were alone and surrounded by so much darkness. And then the dream shifted to everyone kneeling, but we were kneeling in chains and your body laid out before us as an example, as a warning against defiance.” She whispered her large eyes staring at him with remembered fright. “A voice sounded over us claiming that Xernia will never be one and the Tuhinga will fall.”

Woojin shook his head, quiet as he turned over her words in his mind. “Like you said, it could just be a nightmare. It’s probably the tensions on the council that is just giving your mind nightmares. I don’t see any point in worrying about it until we have something more concrete.”

His twin frowned at him in disapproval. “What? Like you almost dying two months ago wasn’t a big enough warning?”

Woojin rolled his eyes. “I’m getting enough of this from the hyungs and council. Besides,” he continued, “If I stopped trying to better Xernia at every threat I wouldn’t get anything done.”

“Yes, but you—”

“ _ Bahena _ .” Woojin groaned using his childhood nickname for her. “Just leave it for now.” He knew he won when Yoojung threw up her hands and sighed. He ignored her mutterings as he stood up and stretched. “Thank you, now, since the sun has decided to start it’s day, we may as well join it. I need to get dressed to meet Munjung’s family at his memorial wall in the Burial Grounds.”

“If you wait for me to dress, I’ll go with you.” Yoojung said standing up as well.

“Not necessary, besides Sungwoon and Seongwu will be there to make sure no assassins fall from trees to kill me or something.” He laughed and dodged Yoojung’s fist.

“That’s not funny Kwon Woojin!” She snapped, picking up clutter from his desk and throwing whatever her hand landed on.

“Sorry.” Woojin huffed and hugged her tightly. He made sure he was far enough away when he spoke again. “If I remember correctly anyways, Doyeon has you and the rest of your Escort in safety drills.” He grinned evilly as Yoojung moaned with mock despair.

“She’s evil.”

“Just think,” Woojin said as she prepared to leave, “after your drills at least you’ll get to rest, you know, at the Council meeting.” He laughed out right as he softly began to bang her head against the door.

“Why do I even have to be part of your stupid council?” she pouted.

Woojin shook his head and held up his hands. “You were the idiot to insist you be part of the council. You, saying something of the nature: ‘ _ I’m the Oracle. I should be part of the Council Woojinie.’ _ ”

“No one told you to actually listen to me Woojin!”

Woojin grinned, showing off his snaggletooth. “I thought it was a great idea, knowing that I wouldn’t be the only one suffering.”

Yoojung glared at him. “Whatever. I’m gonna go get dressed. Try not to die or something. I definitely don’t feel like being the first Mother of Xernia.”

Woojin let loose a short laugh as he watched her walk from his room. He took the towel from his shoulders and began to dress for the day and was just slipping on the heavy formal robe he wore for Official Father Duties when one of the servants stuck his head in.

“Ah, I see the Father has beaten us to start the day. Will you eat something since you have already dressed?”

Woojin nodded his head. “I figured you could use a rest Senjen. I’ll take a  _ penira _ to go if you insist though.”

“I do, Father. You need your strength to deal with those snakes on your council.” Senjen said forthrightly.

Woojin grinned. “Well then, when you put it like that I best listen.”

“See that you do Sir. You’re spunky enough for a Father that I figure serving you will be entertaining.” Senjen replied as he handed Woojin a hot breakfast biscuit. He gently pushed Woojin from the room as he tried to figure if spunky was a compliment or not. He shook his head and made his way through the halls of his newly finished Home. Munjung’s crew had worked hard to complete everything after the man passed away, to honor him who gave his life for Woojin.

The halls were quiet with only the early morning workers and guards on duty. The light footsteps on the marble floors enticed Woojin into a calm state. His mind at ease leaving behind his problems just for a few moments. It was like taking a deep breath of fresh air. Only when he stepped out of the Ruling House and onto grounds did he come back to full alertness. He got not more than ten steps when three shadows fell in behind him.

“I thought Agents were supposed to be unseen.” Woojin called over his shoulder. He paused long enough for one of the shadows to join him. The four walked quietly before Sungwoon responded.

“Well, if you would appoint yourself an Escort Guard, I wouldn’t have to show myself like this.”

Woojin shook his head and muttered to himself before adding out loud, “If you are going to harp on me about my lack of an Escort, you can leave and just wait for the council meeting.” He sped up slightly. His back was stiff with irritation that he knew the others would just ignore.

“Last time I left you alone about the escort business you almost died.” Sungwoon said loudly enough from behind him.

Woojin whirled around. “It was not that bad.” He sniped knowing that it was, and he knew the others knew he was trying to lie to himself that it wasn’t. “It was a mere flesh wound to the shoulder.”

“A mere flesh wound, he says.” Jaehwan snorted. Woojin glared at him but the elder just shrugged in that nonplussed fashion of his and continued. “Didn’t say anything. I just thought the joke was funny is all.”

“So glad I could amuse you Kim Jaehwan.” Woojin bit out through clenched teeth.

“He has a point though.” Daniel broke in. Woojin turned and motioned for him to continue. “Well, it was just a flesh wound, but Father, you keep forgetting that the blade was poisoned.”

Woojin flinched, admitting non-verbally, at the very least, that they had a point. “Can’t you control your people? Where’s Aron-hyung? Can I expect his detailed report on my lack of an Escort Guard as well?” He asked Sungwoon instead of commenting on Daniel’s comment.

“I gave up on Jaehwan and Daniel long ago.” Sungwoon replied. Woojin followed his gaze to see Aron, Minki, and Dongho already waiting with Munjung’s family. “Aron’s report will be on your desk later if you wish.” Sungwoon smiled as Woojin reluctantly let out a small laugh at the remark. “Look, Woojin-ah,” Woojin turned and watched Sungwoon carefully as he spoke. The chief agent wasn’t watching him but looking with a thoughtful look at Munjung’s family. “I can only guess as to why you don’t want an Escort Guard, but you aren’t safe. You aren’t safe and it’s making everyone else who cares and follows you worry. We can’t do our jobs properly because we are constantly trying to calculate who can get to you if you were ever attacked again.” Woojin said nothing as he turned and looked at the family that was waiting for him. A stray thought of Munjung could have been saved if he would have had a guard with him that night. Sungwoon bowed and called for his attention again. “Just food for thought, Father, now I will return to making sure the area is clear.”

Woojin watched him go with a thoughtful look on his face. Food for thought, indeed.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! Sorry it’s been a minute for an update. My personal life got kinda busy! Anywho, I hope you enjoy the update. There is just something about an in charge Woojin that makes me happy! 
> 
> Winter

Galaxian System

Quadrant Six

Sector B

Planet: Xernia

Woojin moaned in relief as the heavy dress robe fell to the floor. He shook his head and waved off Senjen when he brought him another one. “It’s too hot for cloaks Senjen. I’ll just go in this.” He remarked waving to his clothes.

“Of course, Father. Can’t say that I blame you. Stuffy robes should only be worn by stuffy politicians and not spunky Fathers.” Senjen agreed handing the robe to another servant with his face completely blank. Woojin narrowed his eyes at the other and again tried to decide if he was being complimented or mocked. He could never tell with Senjen. The man could be a play actor for sure. Senjen grabbed the lunch tray from the hall and began serving Woojin. “I insist you eat something before the meeting. Can’t have you wasting away while those who wear the robes talk all day.” This time Woojin could see the amusement in the man’s eyes. “Apple juice or water, Sir?”

“Apple juice. Thanks, Senjen.” Woojin grinned. Senjen left, bowing slightly as Minhyun came into the room. Woojin nodded to the food on the table and Minhyun sat down and began to serve himself.

“You’re going like that?” Minhyun asked, looking at him as he munched on some of the grapes. Woojin looked down at his simple black dress pants to match his light silver embroidered shirt.

“What’s wrong with this? This is still appropriate. Also, dressing in the council robes is depressing and hot.”

Minhyun sighed. “They aren’t going to like that.”

Woojin shrugged. “When have they liked anything I’ve done?”

“Fair enough.” Minhyun agreed. He leaned back and looked at Woojin. “We have a few things we need to go over before the meeting.”

“Yeah, I figured. What’s first?” Woojin asked.

“The open council seat for the Southern Cities. The list of candidates you sent earlier are just lukewarm place fillers. Is there no one else?”

Woojin groaned and rubbed his hands across his face. “There is no one that I know will accept Dustaians. I wish Jaehwan-hyung would have taken the seat, but I don’t blame him. The seat holds too many painful memories.”

Minhyun nodded. “There is no other Dustaian I could think of that would be able to handle the seat. I would have suggested Jisung-hyung, but he’s happier as Yoojung’s guard.”

“We’ll ask the opinions of the council. Doesn’t mean we will choose their choices, but it makes them feel good if they feel included, or so I’m told. The more people on the council we can trust the better.” Woojin decided. “What’s next?”

“We need a co-general to stand with Seongwu. I wish Dongho had changed his mind.” Minhyun complained quietly. Woojin knew the elder had a headache bigger than his in dealing with these empty holes in their Council.

“If wishes were stars.” Woojin muttered quietly. Louder he continued, “Seongwu-hyung himself is making that difficult. Everyone we place, runs away after a week.”

Minhyun agreed. “So, what do you suggest?”

Woojin tapped his finger on the table as he thought it through. “Let’s ask Uncle if he will hold the place on an interim basis. That should please the council and Seongwu won’t be able to run him off as easily.” Minhyun smirked at the thought of Seongwu facing off towards Kwon Jaeseung. “We need someone who is patient but also not a pushover to balance Seongwu’s action impulsiveness and sometimes no-filter having self.” Woojin continued ignoring Minhyun’s smirk.

“As for your Escort…” Minhyun began but Woojin shook his head and cut him off.

“I have a plan for the council that will satisfy the need for me to have an Escort Guard.” He said as he stood up. The chiming of the bells to announce the hour past midday sounded through the room. Minhyun stood up as well as they began their way towards the council chamber.

“Do you care to elaborate?” Minhyun asked when Woojin offered no further explanation.

Woojin shook his head. “Just follow my lead when we began. It’s time for the Council to see that I’m in charge, whether they like me or not.”

“You are changing a lot from the traditions they believed were set in stone.” Minhyun claimed as they walked through the halls.

“I am making changes that are better for Xernia.” Woojin retorted.

“Yes, and you won’t see me saying anything that says you aren’t, but you’re not asking them for advice. They are realizing that they can’t control you.” Minhyun went on.

“I thought that was obvious from the assassination attempt.” Woojin joked. Minhyun choked and raised his hand to swat Woojin’s shoulder for saying something so carelessly. He forced his hand back down remembering that they were in a public area and it wouldn’t do for people to see the Father’s closet advisor hitting him. Even if the little git deserved it. Instead Minhyun settled for pulling Woojin into a secluded corner letting the others pass them as they went into the Council room.

Woojin, seeing that Minhyun wanted to ask more, turned to face the wall. Minhyun followed suit and asked him softly, “So, it was confirmed that we have a mole on the Council?”

“Sungwoon-hyung suspects so, but he can’t find concrete proof since I piss everyone off on a daily basis. He says there are too many leads and not enough of actual information.” Woojin answered quietly. He remained silent as Minhyun digested the news.

“Too many questions and not enough answers.” Minhyun mumbled as they turned back towards the Council door. “I guess it's time to go poke the hornet’s nest some more.”

“Senjen called it a viper’s nest.” Woojin replied.

“Yes, well, Senjen is a law unto himself.” Minhyun shook his head.

Woojin grinned as they walked in. “Exactly hyung, it’s going to be a blast.”

The council members rose as one and bowed as Woojin and Minhyun found their seats. Only when Woojin was settled did they rise and find their own. He studied the councilors as they readied themselves for the meeting. To his left was the seat of Xernia’s Chief Agent, Ha Sungwoon. He nodded to Woojin and opened the files he wishes to share with the council and already began making notes in the margins. Next to Sungwoon sat Lei Lexan. The councilor held the seat for all Xernia’s northern cities. The man recovered well from his stand against Sanggyu and Woojin counted him as an ally for the merge. One of the few members that his inner circle could trust.

Next to Lexan sat the newly created position, Dustaian Attaché, Sitha Lyra. Woojin watched him carefully. The Dustaian was only appointed because it would appease the few Dustaian people that were still wary about the peace between their people. The man was still an insufferable ass. Woojin wished more than once he could have done without his presence. Next to Lyra sat his Uncle, Jaeseung. The Head Healer and acting speaker for the Blada Spatha was also watching his fellow council members. Woojin knew that his Uncle would give him his thoughts later in private.

Dongho sat next to his uncle. As the current trainer for new recruits and weapons master, he rarely spoke in the meetings unless he felt the need. Woojin was learning from his ex-head escort that he was quiet, but when he spoke, he was worth listening to and taking the advice of. Though, when it was just the inner circle meeting, he spoke his thoughts more freely. Woojin had to admit, he liked the idea that most of his council underestimated Dongho’s intelligence. Woojin skipped over to the empty seat that is normally held for the Councilor of the Southern cities and rested his eyes on Taejen instead.

Taejen sat back with his hands stapled in front of him. For all intents and purposes, he looked like he was lost in thought. Woojin however saw his eyes were slyly observing his fellows and Woojin himself. Even though he was no longer the Alvega, he still held one of the most important seats. He sat over all the markets and exports of Xernia. He could do real damage if he decided that Woojin wasn’t able to lead Xernia as his Father did. He was also popular with the traditionalist Vaghans. Next to Taejen sat Seongwu, as his military advisor. His hyung sat back with a blank expression as he waited for the meeting to begin.

Yoojung sat next to Seongwu looking bored. She was a shock to most of the Councilors that still only saw her as the Daughter and not a political equal. The newly created position of Oracle seemed to make many of his councilors wary, Woojin suspected it was because they couldn’t predict or place her in a neat labeled box. He also saw the addition of his sister as a benefit. Yoojung wasn’t afraid to speak her mind and not just to him, but to the others as well. Also, there was their bond between them that allowed them to speak to one another without the others knowing. Next to Yoojung sat the representative of the Dustaian main city, Ineri, Chen Minsung.

She was still an enigma to Woojin. She was quiet, but she spoke with steel in her voice if she believed something was going to be harmful to her citizens and city and she was never one to back down from an argument if she didn’t agree with something.

In between Minhyun and Minsung sat two empty seats. Seats that would normally be held by the Blada Spatha representative and the other belonged to the Heir. Since Jaeseung was currently holding both his office and represented the sworn as the highest ranking Blada Spatha until they could find someone else. Woojin frowned at the Heir seat and could only count his lucky stars that his council wasn’t harping on him about that. He didn’t even know how to explain to them that unless they created ways for males to have children, he would never “properly” have an heir.

He looked to the last seat, the one on his immediate right. The seat that was for his closet advisor, Minhyun. Woojin wouldn’t know what to do if the elder had decided to step away from all positions in the new government. He was a strong pillar, someone who taught him and believed in him. He reminded Woojin of the brother he barely remembered, a small piece of Jonghyun that remained with him.

Woojin realized that everyone was ready, he nodded, and the meeting began. They quickly dealt with things that were easily fixed and moved swiftly to slightly more pressing issues.

“It is that large entity that is heading toward our Quadrant that has me worried.” Lexan said when a silence fell onto the table. “I can’t help but wonder if they are also part of the cause of our recent troubles.” He continued.

Sungwoon leaned forward with his hands clasped on top of his files. “I thought of this. While I mainly believe most of our problem is home grown,” he paused and watched everyone’s reactions. Woojin watched their faces as Sungwoon continued. “I also wonder if maybe someone didn’t reach out for financing to cause…disruption.”

“That’s far-reaching and I’m not entirely sure what you think by instigating that one of us has anything to do with the recent attempt on the Father’s life.” Minsung said from her place. Her dark eyes were sharp as they focused on Sungwoon.

“Well, Minsung-ssi, I wasn’t trying to be subtle.” Sungwoon drawled. “Let’s not pretend that there are not those who wish the Vaghans and Dustaians never made peace.”

“The same could be said about you, Ha Sungwoon-ssi.” Lyra said rather loudly. “This pointing the finger and always placing the blame—”

“That’s enough.”

The room fell silent and turned their attention to Woojin. The young Father looked around the table with his face carefully neutral. “Until we can further learn if the incoming entirety means us harm, there will be no fighting amongst ourselves. I suggest Sungwoon-ssi, send some of your agents to investigate. Also, it might be wise to contact the Tuhinga and our representative with them, Soonyoung. They may already have more information concerning it, the last I heard Captain Lee’s team was sent to investigate it as well. Since it will be at our door before the rest of the Quadrant, they may be more open to sharing information.” He paused as both Sungwoon and Minhyun nodded in agreement.

“It might also be wise to share intel with our neighbors. Kator, for one is closest and can afford to send us aid if the Unknown decides to be unfriendly.” Woojin continued looking around the table for more ideas.

“Maybe not just Kator, but Nelsa as well?” Jaeseung suggested. “They are as close to us as Kator and they do have a bigger Air Command.”

“Agreed.” Taejen spoke up for the first time. “We could offer better access to updated technologies if they lend us a few Squadrons to watch the skies.”

“Xernia does not give out—” Lyra started angrily standing up.

“Yes, yes we do.” Woojin said, speaking over Lyra and glaring at him until the man sat back down. His voice was firm and there was no missing the steel as he continued, “Xernia will no longer be a closed planet. It breeds superiority and prejudice.”

“Not to mention, if the Unknown coming at us is an unfriendly, we will need all the help we can get.” Dongho claimed. “In the battle against Sanggyu, we lost too many men and women and we just do not have the manpower to hold on our own. We have no idea what powers, if there are any, the entity brings with it. We have to rebuild, and that takes time.”

“Time, we do not have.” Minhyun agreed.

Woojin sighed. “So, we send out agents and talk to our allies. We make trade agreements in exchange for military aid if we need it. If there is nothing else?”

Seongwu cleared his throat before Woojin could close the meeting. “Well, there is still the matter of your Escort Guard, Father.”

Woojin shot him a glare before waving his hand in defeat. “Very well, I will speak on this for the last time.” He held his hand up and called for silence. He made sure he met everyone’s eyes once before continuing. “I have heard and know many of you do not understand my wish for not having an Escort. I have heard your reasons for me to obtain one, and I will admit defeat and acquire one.”

He stood up and spoke over the babble that erupted at his announcement. “However,” he said, “we will do this my way. I also heard that many are discontent and say that I am disrespecting the traditions of Xernia. For these two concerns, I have come up with a simple solution. A solution that all the people of Xernia can appreciate and join in.”

It was Yoojung who caught on first and he fought to keep the smug smirk from his face as the others began to understand the implications of his words. “We will hold an open Lajkir. To any who wish to hold a place on my guard will be given an opportunity. Any who wish must battle me in either a draw or defeat me in fair combat.”

Woojin turned and left as the Council fell into chaos and their yells were shut off by the closing door. 


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone :) sorry it's been a minute for me to post. My mom was in the hospital for a bit and then we had to deal with a hurricane. Work was also hell and crazy busy. Anyways, I will be posting two chaps today. This is the first one, and I am going through to proof the second one now. Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Winter

Galaxian System

Quadrant Six

Sector B

Planet : Xernia

“Are you out of your mind?” Sungwoon shouted as soon as they made it into Woojin’s private study. “We said get an Escort Guard not to announce open season on yourself.”

Woojin sighed and sat down in one of the worn brown leather chairs in his office. He rested his head back and sank down in the old comfort. He waited until everyone found seats before he answered Sungwoon. Yoojung sat behind the dark, stained wooded table with a sleek back top. A stormy expression on her face. Minhyun had sprawled himself on the couch to his right. The elder had his head thrown back and was pinching the bridge of his nose and rubbing the side of his head. Woojin turned his head to see where Seongwu had settled himself and found his hyung leaning against the wall by the door. His dark green shirt matched the walls that he leaned against. Woojin turned back to Sungwoon who threw himself in the twin armchair of Woojin’s seat.

“Please, and I am pleading with the utmost sincerity I can muster, please tell me there isn’t insanity in your family.” Sungwoon said as he stared at Woojin.

“If you think about it Hyung, this is actually a good plan.” Woojin replied earnestly as he sat back up ignoring the other’s question completely.

“Are you fucking kidding me? This is so far from a good idea. This is the dumbest idea in the history of ideas!” Yoojung snapped. Woojin grimaced as she slammed her hands against the top of the desk.

“Uh, Yoojung, that’s a very expensive, _fragile_ holographic screen on top of that desk.” He said offering her a small, hopefully charming smile. He ducked as she grabbed the globe paper weight that represented Xernia. He turned his head to watch it hit the hardwood floor with a loud thunk and roll away. “Looks like the first thing my guard needs to do is guard against you.”

“This isn’t funny, you fucking _unjik_.” Yoojung sniped. “It’s two ways of thinking with you lately.” She continued as the others remained silent as they watch the siblings. “You say you will listen to your council, to your advisors, but you don’t even consult them while you cook up your stupid, harebrained ideas. Then you joke and are so careless about your own safety. Do you have a death wish? Do you?” Yoojung ranted. “Do you even realize that in less than a year, a freaking year Woojin, that I almost lost you twice? Twice, you fucking asshole.”

“Okay, there is no need to be so dramatic.” Woojin mumbled looking a bit remorseful at his sister’s frustrated scream. “I am sorry, but you all aren’t thinking this through. This is one of the best ways to sniff out the rouges.”

“With you offering yourself as bait.” Minhyun stated, speaking up for the first time since the Council meeting ended. Sungwoon and Yoojung both waved their hands and looked pointily at Woojin. Their expressions clearly showing their agreement with Minhyun’s statement.

“It’s still the best way, and besides, if anyone _actually_ tries to kill me during the match, you all will be there.” Woojin argued.

“I might actually let them.” Yoojung snarked.

Woojin shot her a glare and continued. “We could also show an open trust between the Ruling Family and the People. There is also the issue that the People are still unsure of my rule and see me as weak, or worse, a puppet.” Woojin held his hand up to stop them from interrupting. “It’s true and we all know it. To the People, Soonyoung-hyung is the hero. We have to give them a reason to believe in me.”

“And offering yourself as bait is going to solve all that?” Sungwoon muttered. His voice dripping in sarcasm.

Woojin fought not to roll his eyes. He was starting to fear they may get stuck if he continued. “Of course not, but if it all goes right, the People will have a firmer belief in what we are trying to accomplish.” He reasoned out. He watched as Minhyun sat up and lean his arms on his knees. Woojin followed his gaze to where Seongwu was standing.

“You’ve been awfully quiet back there. You have nothing to say on the subject?” Minhyun asked.

Seongwu shrugged and walked to lean against the desk. “Not anything you are going to like. I agree with Woojin.”

Sungwoon threw both of his hands up. “They are both idiots.”

Seongwu shook his head and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “No, listen. Woojin has a point. Well, several points really.”

“You do realize we want to talk him out of this insanity, not indulge him.” Yoojung groaned.

“Yoojung-ah,” Woojin sighed and shot her a look. “It’ll be fine.” He said and waited for to sit back and waved her hand for Seongwu to continue.

“All I am saying, since Woojin became the Father, he has been about combining our People. We can only do so much from behind the walls of the Ruling House. Our enemies aren’t hiding behind these walls. They are out among the citizens spreading hate and distrust. If they believe that Woojin is indeed vulnerable, this may draw them out. Let’s face it, we are still too new and unknown to the general public. And the rouges, well, they always seem to be ten steps ahead of us.” Seongwu reasoned out.

“There are also the rumors about Woojin’s weak hold. I’ve been taking my own strolls through Seleia. The People are nervous about him. They still see him as just a kid. They need to see him hold his own. They need to see a reason to believe in him and not as someone who Soonyoung trusted enough to turn over the ruling seat too. They need to see _him_.” Seongwu took a breath and stared at Sungwoon. “Hyung, you know this. You were the one who wrote the damn reports about it.”

Sungwoon cursed and hung his head. “I hate to admit it, but you have a point.”

“Wait, so you agree with him, but not me?” Woojin complained. “I feel insulted.”

“You’ll live. Maybe.”

Minhyun cut in before Woojin could retort. “Fine, we do this, but how can we keep him safe?”

“Me telling you all for the six hundred time that I can take myself, still means nothing?” Woojin tacked on.

“Are we seriously going to let him do this?” Yoojung exclaimed. The others fell silent and looked at Woojin.

_‘There is no other way and you know it.’_ Woojin said through their bond. _‘There are some risks, yes, but they are risks worth taking. We can’t let fear rule us, Bahena._ Woojin knew the others could tell they were speaking mind to mind, but he knew that their bond was Yoojung was just scared for him. He waited until he felt Yoojung’s acceptance before he sent his own wordless assurance to her.

“Fine, fine.” Yoojung said speaking out loud. “So, we set a trap for the _dojkas_ and hope we don’t get caught in our own cleverness. How do we keep him safe?”

Sungwoon spoke first. “Obviously, we put as many people that we trust as candidates. Vaghans and Dustaians alike.”

“Add some agents and off-duty soldiers into the crowd as well.” Seongwu suggested.

“Have Dongho-oppa post his top trainees in the crowd as well as candidates.” Yoojung added. “I worked out with a group earlier that even Doyeon was impressed with.”

Minhyun looked at Woojin. “No way we can talk you out of this and find another way?”

“Not a chance.”

“Fine, I’ll get everything rolling. Just promise us one thing.” Minhyun said standing up.

“Yes, wait, what is it?” Woojin asked cautiously.

“Don’t do anything stupid and if you get yourself killed, I get to tell you _‘I told you so_ ’.” Yoojung said giving Woojin a stern look.

Woojin grinned. “I’ll do my best. If that is all, I’m sure we all have—”

A sharp knock sounded once on the door behind Woojin. A beat later Jaehwan walked and bowed to Woojin. “Sorry to interrupt Father, but I have interesting news.” He said as he straightened.

Woojin frowned in confusion. “What is it?”

“Activity has been spotted at the First of House of the Second Order, Lim.”

Woojin’s eyes and he turned to Yoojung to see the same shock and excitement in her eyes. “They’re back.” He said softly. Seongwu looked between them and the others in the room and found their expressions, except for Sungwoon’s, in confusion.

“Uh, who’s back?”


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, here is the second chap as promised. Everybody welcome Jihoon! He finally decided to show his face!

Galaxian System

Quadrant Six

Sector B

Planet: Xernia

Jihoon leaned against the railing of the practice field. His dark eyes traveling over the trainees on the field. His sharp eyes followed their movements absentmindedly. His thoughts were leagues away from what his eyes saw. It was another day of nothing. Life became so dull for him after the War. While his hyungs and friends found somewhere to belong, Jihoon had chosen to fade away. Jinyoung had come to him after Doyeon chose him for Yoojung’s Escort. His younger friend had asked him if he was lonely, pushing everyone away. Jihoon had shrugged and smiled crookedly at his friend. He had said nothing, only clapping the younger on the shoulder before walking off. Jihoon saw no reason then, or now, to maintain any of the friendships that he once held. Why? They all would just leave him later. Like his mother and father did, and like his brother.

“You know, I can always tell when you are thinking about your brother?”

Jihoon turned and watched silently as Minhyun came to stand next to him. “It happens from time to time.” He said before turning his focus back onto the trainees. Minhyun hummed in agreement and fell silent next to him. Jihoon let the silence be, sensing that his hyung had his own heavy thoughts on his mind. When Minhyun said nothing, even as the field began to clear, Jihoon sighed and turned his attention to the other. “How was the Council meeting?” He raised an eyebrow when Minhyun groaned. “That bad?”

“You have no idea.” Minhyun sighed. “It seems as if the Father has infected Seongwu with his crazy.”

“Uh, wasn’t Seongwu-hyung always crazy thought?” Jihoon muttered.

“Not like this.” Minhyun sighed shaking his head.

“I’m lost here, hyung.”

“The Father is holding an open exhibition for those that wish to join his Escort Guard.”

Jihoon shrugged still not understanding the issue. “Not seeing the crazy yet. I thought you all wanted him to get an Escort Guard.”

“It’s a _Lajakir_.” At Jihoon’s blank look Minhyun continued. “They will be going against Woojin.” Understanding dawned then and he shook his head.

“He’s an idiot. I mean, not entirely surprised. How did you expect anything more?” Jihoon scoffed. He ignored the frown Minhyun sent his way. “It’s not my fault he’s operating with a defective mind.”

Minhyun shook his head. “It’s actually not a bad plan, as much as the rest of us hate. It will shut the traditionalists up and help expose those trying to kill him.”

“Yeah, but you’re also giving them a chance to, you know, kill him.” Jihoon pointed out.

Minhyun shook his head. “We do plan to get as many candidates that we can trust to fight against him. Sungwoon, Seongwu, and Dongho will also have their people among the crowd and around the field.

“If you only have people you trust fighting against the Father, how will you find anyone out?” Jihoon asked.

“We can’t fill the entire roster ourselves; we know that. The Father did open the match to everyone, even citizens. We can only hope that Woojin’s skills and reputation as a fighter will keep most of the non-serious candidates from signing up. We can only hope that we have enough people around to get to him in time if something does happen. Also, we all know Woojin can handle himself. He never fails to mention that.” Minhyun replied.

Jihoon shrugged. “Okay, so, what’s the problem?”

“Besides the fact that someone tried to kill the Father two months ago?” Minhyun muttered pushing away from the railing.

Jihoon held his hands up and smiled half-heartedly. “Hey, don’t look at me. I may not like the asshole, but I’m not trying to kill him.”

“He isn’t that bad, really.” Minhyun said softly.

Jihoon tilted his head. “That may be, but my family and his don’t seem to mix well. There’s always bloodshed.” Jihoon felt Minhyun’s heavy stare. He turned back to the field refusing to meet the elder’s gaze. The quiet tension growing between them.

“Take a walk with me.” Minhyun finally said. He didn’t give Jihoon time to argue by pulling on his collar and towing him behind him. Jihoon pulled free and fell into step with the other as they wandered the Ruling House grounds. “It’s been months since the battle with Sanggyu. What are you going to do with yourself? With your place here and your future?” Minhyun asked.

“Do I have a place here, or a future?” Jihoon asked, his voice flat with no emotion.

Minhyun threw his arm around his shoulders. “Of course, you do, you always will.”

Jihoon shook the other off and sighed. “My plans haven’t changed. I’m going to find my brother, find out what happened to him.”

“And how’s that going?”

Jihoon sighed. “Not as well as I like. I went back to Ineri and searched through the records there. Also, went to our old home. It’s still vacant, no one wants live where my father shamed our people.”

Minhyun nodded. “You knew this wasn’t going to be easy.” He chose to ignore the last part of what Jihoon had said for now, knowing it would do him no good to point out why his father was marked as _fojir_ in their records. Jihoon knew all too well his father’s traitorous act brought no good fortune to him.

“I know.” Jihoon said, pulling Minhyun from his thoughts. “I’m not giving up. Even if he is…” he trailed off. He took a breath and gathered himself before continuing. “Even if he’s dead, I need to know. My brother wouldn’t have just left me alone.”

“Have you checked through your Father’s old belongings? Didn’t you move his storage and records to here?” Minhyun asked, his voice completely neutral. Jihoon’s sharp glance told him that he could see through his ploy.

“Not yet. I don’t see why anything would be in there about my father.”

Minhyun shrugged again. “You’ll never know until you face that particular demon.”

Jihoon stopped and looked at Minhyun with a hard look. “Do you know something I don’t?”

Minhyun said nothing for a while before continuing their walk. Jihoon cursed and had no choice but to follow. “I know nothing more than you, Jihoon.” He said at last. “You know it is against our custom to search through other’s belongings after their death. Their spirit would haunt us the rest of our lives. Only blood can risk the Spirit’s wrath.”

Jihoon rolled his eyes. “Superstition at best and worst of times, Hyung.”

Minhyun smiled mysteriously. “I do have a bit of advice and an idea.”

Jihoon was intrigued despite himself. “Alright then, let us hear them.”

“The advice is simple. You must find a way to face your Father’s legacy. You keep running from it and it isn’t helping you. You need to let that part heal and let it go. It is only darkening you soul.” Minhyun advised quietly.

Jihoon frowned and looked away. The old anger he has held as a child still coursed through his veins. “And the idea?” He asked not commenting on Minhyun’s words.

“As for your brother,” Minhyun paused, “maybe the answer is in the Vaghan archives.”

Jihoon froze and stared at Minhyun. “There is no way I will ever be allowed to look through those archives.”

Minhyun nodded in agreement. “Unless…”

“Unless?” Jihoon prompted when the other remained quiet. He wasn’t too sure he like the look in Minhyun’s eyes.

“Unless you _gain_ Woojin’s trust.”

Jihoon laughed a deep belly laugh. He doubled over and laughed until he couldn’t breathe. “How the hell am I supposed to do that?” He asked, as he tried to calm himself back down. “This is your idea? He doesn’t like me anymore than I like him.”

The smile that Minhyun sent him had shivers racing down Jihoon’s spine. “Never said that was the idea. My idea is for you to win in the match against Woojin and become the head of his Escort Guard.”

Minhyun’s holo-device beeped and drew his attention while Jihoon still stood in front of him frozen in shock. The elder’s face fell back into a blank state. The calculating look he wore when he told Jihoon his idea disappeared behind his bored mask. He looked up and met Jihoon’s eyes. “Think about it. I have to go; the Father is calling an emergency meeting with his inner circle in the Capital.”

Jihoon said nothing as he watched Minhyun walk away. The smile and look still etched into his mind as he tried to figure out what had put him on edge with the talk with his most trusted hyung.

~~~

“It feels so weird to be back here.” Daehwi muttered.

“Please little brother, like you even remember _here_.” Donghyun huffed as he passed by with a heavy box.

“I wasn’t that young, hyung.” Daehwi retorted.

“Shut up, you were a baby.” Youngmin said as he too passed carrying more boxes. Sweat gleamed off the elder’s skin and his dark hair was plastered to his head.

“I was nine when we left Xernia. Last time I checked, nine is not considered a baby.” Daehwi argued.

“Are you three still bickering? Didn’t you guys get it out of your systems on the ship?” Daehwi’s third hyung, Jeon Woong, asked coming to stand next to him. The elder sat the box he was carrying down and stretched the kinks from his back. “I swear, all I heard on the way here from Nelsa was the three of you arguing.”

Daehwi laughed. “Two things hyung. One, you should be used to it by now. Second, blame your boyfriends. I was just minding my own business and they started it. I am innocent.”

“Why don’t you mind your own business and grab a box?” Donghyun muttered as he came by again with more boxes. Just like Youngmin, his brother was covered in sweat and his clothes slightly dusty from opening the old home.

Daehwi stared at him with wide eyes. “Hyung! You guys didn’t want to hire movers to help, someone must supervise you slackers! That’s a very important job.”

“Oh, is that right? I’m so sorry Boss. What’s next?” Donghyun asked running away from Daewhi after covering the younger boy in a sweaty hug.

Woong shook his head at their antics and looked around their new home. His eyes trailed up the marble walls. The random black and gray pattern danced along the walls. The tops of the walls gave way to the high ceiling. The abstract design probably looked magnificent when the crystal chandelier that hung in the center was lit. The double winding staircase gave the entrance that old, noble feel. If this was just the entrance Woong didn’t think he was prepared to see the rest of their new home. “Okay, I know you guys said that your family were once part of Xernia’s High House Order, but you guys totally downplayed it.”

Youngmin and Donghyun came to stand next to the other two. He looked around scratching the back of his neck. “I don’t really remember it being this grand.” He muttered. Ghosts of memories played out in front of his eyes. Times of being happy in the home he grew up in and times of sadness and despair. “It really is weird to be back here.”

“Is your House like this too?” Woong asked Donghyun. The younger shrugged his shoulders, his face pensive.

“No idea. After my Father disowned me and Daehwi chose to run away with me, we had no heirs.” Donghyun said quietly. “Not that I cared much anyways after Jonghyun hyung was killed and Sanggyu was going to be the next Ruler. I counted it as a blessing.”

“I still don’t understand why we had to come back here anyways.” Daehwi said looking around. “This place isn’t our home anymore. Our home is on Nelsa.”

“Because, I once made a promise to someone a long time ago, and I haven’t kept it. After we got the news about Sanggyu’s fall, I knew I couldn’t put it off. I failed in my promise and I intend to make up for it.” Youngmin answered. He felt Donghyun squeeze his hand and Woong’s soft grip on his shoulder.

Daehwi sighed and rolled his eyes. “No offense Hyung, but that isn’t an actual answer.”

Donghyun laughed and came to pull Daehwi into a head lock. “Stop whining! You’ll get to see Woojinie again. Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten your best friend.”

Daehwi grunted and pinched Donghyun’s side to get his brother to let him go. He shoved Donghyun away from him rubbing his red neck and shooting his brother death glares. “More like he’s probably forgotten me. He’s the Father now, besides, Yoojung-noona was the less annoying of the twins.”

Woong frowned. “But I thought that Soonyoung-ssi was the Father. He came back, didn’t he? He’s older than Woojin, why didn’t he inherit the Ruling Seat?”

Youngmin shook his head. “Last I heard, Soonyoung chose to stay with the Tuhinga.”

“And now Woojinie is the Father.” Donghyun said. He shook his head in amazement. “Never thought it would be Woojin.”

Daehwi squinted at his brother and Youngmin. “You guys are being weird. When did you even find out all this?”

“Look, all I am saying—” Donghyun was cut off by a loud noise that came from outside. The four shared a look before moving towards the door. “Who could possibly know that we are here?” Donghyun muttered as he opened the door just in time to see Dongho’s raise his fist to prepare to knock. Donghyun looked between Dongho and his hand. Dongho laughed and shook his head.

“You always had impeccable timing Donghyun-ah.”

Donghyun smiled. “Hey hyung!”

“BAEKHO!’

“MINI!”

Donghyun hurried and moved to the side so that Dongho could pull Youngmin into a tight hug. “Damn, it’s been too long.” Dongho muttered into the hug.

Youngmin laughed. “It’s good to see you too.”

“Could you two _tersais_ move so that I can say hello to Donghyun?” Minki’s voice carried from behind Dongho.

Daehwi let out a snort. “Hello, I’m here too! Why is no one greeting me?”

Dongho raised an eyebrow at the younger boy. “What? You’re not afraid of my anymore?”

Daehwi sputtered and glared at his brother and Youngmin as they laughed. “I _wasn’t_ afraid of you Hyung!”

“You just made him nervous.” A deep voice said from behind Dongho. Daehwi peeked around the elder and saw Woojin smirking at him.

“Still as annoying as ever.” Daehwi said once they made eye contact.

“This is great and all. I mean, it is just a truly touching moment. I might even shed a tear.” Jaehwan broke in pretending to wipe a tear when everyone’s eyes turned to him. “But, as touching, as lovely as this is, can we maybe, oh I don’t know, move this inside?”

“Ah, sorry, I seem to have forgotten my manners. Let’s get inside before _Spero’s_ guards throw us in the dungeon.” Youngmin smiled and gestured for them to come in.

“Sorry, we are still settling in.” Donghyun waved his hands to indicate the boxes and covered furniture.

“It’s fine,” Minki said throwing his arm around Donghyun. “This is nicer than Woojin’s dungeons.”

“Okay, one, I never put you in the dungeons. Two, they were called prison cells and we no longer even have those.” Woojin sighed as he tested a box before sitting on it.

“No more prison cells?” Youngmin said looking at Woojin in surprise.

“Yep, the Father puts them to work in the factories and fields to work off their sentences.” Dongho replied. He too checked a box before settling on one by Woojin. “Gotta admit, it does make it easier and seems to be working.”

“Who wants to work for free?” Minki chuckled. “I’m sure I heard the criminals crying for the softer days of the prison cells. “The production margins have increased though.”

“What about employment though? All these free workers, what about the citizens?” Woong asked. The room fell silent as everyone turned to face him. Woong flushed and coughed and looked at Youngmin with wide eyes.

“Ah, right, sorry. My manners must still be on Nelsa.” Youngmin said as he stood up and went to stand near Woong. “Everyone, this is…” He paused and looked at the people that he used to know. He hesitated and wondered what they would think, he wondered how they have changed into these strangers. He shook his head and grabbed Woong’s hand. “This is my boyfriend, Jeon Woong, he his from Nelsa.” Youngmin felt Woong squeeze his hand while he waited for their reactions. He never imagined that their opinion would still matter to him, but being here in his old family home, their thoughts mattered. He felt Donghyun come to his other side and Daehwi’s glare from Woong’s other side.

“What about Donghyun? I thought you guys would get together.” Jaehwan said stretching nonchalantly. He shrugged when everyone turned to him. “What? They already acted like they were married before they left, even if Donghyun was younger than me.”

“Ah, don’t say it like that, Jaehwan-ssi.” Donghyun laughed. “I’m a year younger than you, besides, what hyung meant to say was that Woong was our boyfriend.”

“Ah, well that’s good, now Minki can drag his boyfriends out for a double-six date. Now, that makes sense.” Jaehwan said laughing when Minki threw his shoe at him and Dongho sighed and shook his head.

“Uh, you guys don’t, um…” Youngmin trailed off.

Woojin rolled his eyes. “Are we supposed to care?”

“Woojin!” Minki glared at him and Woojin hurried to explain.

“I wasn’t meaning that in a bad way. I just mean, one of the first things I made clear to the Council and Public was that the stigma of the same-love will no longer be tolerated.” He rushed out. “I really meant no offense.”

“You say that, but it still happens in the cities and surrounding areas.” Dongho said softly.

Woojin glared. “Someone said something to you. Who? What are their names?”

Minki shook his head. “Now isn’t the time, besides,” he paused smirking, his eyes hard and unforgivable. “I made sure they saw the error of their ways.”

Jaehwan coughed. “Look, what everyone is saying is congratulations. Glad you guys could find someone to put up with you two and the small demon you call a brother.”

The room relaxed and the small talk began again. The old friends caught up. Woojin fell silent watching his hyungs. He sighed and wondered what life would have been like had they stayed. Who would they have been? He couldn’t picture them following Sanggyu. He knew they would have fought on their side. They even would have been—He shot off the box and began to pace around the room. He ignored the stares and questions as he thought through his idea. The only unknown factor was Woong. He stopped and stared at the man in question.

“Uh, Woojin, what’s going on?” Donghyun asked.

Woojin turned and blinked becoming aware to those around him once more. “Hyungs, now that you’ve returned, what are your plans?”

Youngmin coughed and scratched the back of his neck. “Uh, did we have plans? We actually haven’t thought that far ahead.” He ignored Daehwi’s look before continuing. “I still have our Family money, and we could probably find jobs in the city.”

Woojin grinned and looked at Jaehwan. “What’s with that face? He has his ‘ _Father Planning Face_ ’ on.” The elder said stepping behind Minki. Dongho watched Woojin as the younger stared thoughtfully at the four newcomers.

“Woong-ssi, what did you do on Nelsa?” Woojin asked ignoring Jaehwan.

Woong blinked and looked at the others. “I was no one special, if that’s what you’re after. I lived on the street until I turned sixteen and joined our military.”

Woojin’s smile grew wider showing off his snaggletooth. Daehwi whispered loudly to Dongho. “Tell me the truth Hyung, Insanity is in his family, right? He’s definitely grinning like a _jerdert_.” Woojin ignored them and turned back to Jaehwan.

“Hyung, could you call Sungwoon and Minhyun-hyungs? I’ll get Yoojung-ah too.” He asked. “I have an idea.”

“That was what we were afraid of.” Dongho muttered.

“I’m so lost.” Youngmin sighed.

“Same.” Donghyun and Woong chorused at the same time.

Daehwi turned and swatted his brother’s arm. “You brought us to live under a crazy person.”

Woojin rolled his eyes and looked at Dongho. “The way I see it, there are two empty seats and two new people standing before us.”

“Uh, there’s four of us though?” Daehwi corrected.

Woojin nodded. “I didn’t forget, I’m sure there are House positions—”

Dongho shook his head and cut Woojin off. “The Council will never go for it. Besides, it’s been over ten years, how can we trust them? And we don’t even know Woong.” He turned and bowed his head slightly. “No offense.”

Youngmin shrugged again. “None taken.”

“Speak for yourself.” Daewhi grumbled.

Woojin grinned, his eyes still on Dongho. “I thought of that. That’s why I told Yoojung to bring Uncle Jaeseung.”

Dongho coughed and smiled. “Yeah, okay, that might work.”

“Does anyone care to tell the rest of us?” Minki complained.

Woojin shook his head. “Let’s wait for the others.”

Jaehwan turned off his holo-device and broke in. “They’re coming. Minhyun messaged and said he was grabbing Seongwu-ssi as well.” Woojin nodded and looked at Dongho in question.

The elder sighed and stood up. He reached down and pulled Minki to his feet. “It’s going to be a long night, best get some food.”

Woong looked at his boyfriends and Daehwi. “So, who wants to tell me what’s going on?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anywho, thoughts? How are you guys liking it? you can let me know here or on twitter @unwrittenheroes 
> 
> Thank you! Winter!!


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm...wonder if anyone can get the clues in this chapter?

Galaxian System

Quadrant Six

Sector B

Planet: Xernia

Seongwu jogged through Seleia as the morning light broke over the dark horizon. The quiet of the night slowly came to life as the birds greeted the sun good morning. The street vendors and shop owners began to prepare for the coming day’s business. They waved to Seongwu as he made his way through the streets. He nodded back as he ran past and turned towards the Ruling House. His lean body beginning to shine from sweat. His muscles warming as he ran up the long hill. The quick puffs of air were the only sounds that registered to his relaxed mind.

Just as he passed the first gate onto the House grounds a shadow fell into step with him. Seongwu looked to his left and shook his head as Jaehwan matched his pace. The two ran in silence as they ran around the perimeter of the grounds. A companionable silence falling between the two of them. Seongwu slowed to a walk and begin to calm his breathing. Jaehwan ran ahead and began to stretch as he waited for him to catch back up. Seongwu waited for Jaehwan to say something as they began to walk together. The other remained silent to his confusion. He kept looking at Jaehwan, but he just met his eyes ever time with a small smile.

“Okay, what gives?” Seongwu finally asked. Jaehwan’s silence left him feeling uncomfortable though he couldn’t think of why. The Vaghan deputy agent was normally loud and in your face. Jaehwan, Seongwu had to admit to himself, was an interesting bag of mixed personalities. Even if he was intrigued, which he wasn’t, Seongwu didn’t think anyone besides Sungwoon and Daniel really knew who Jaehwan was underneath the loud exterior.

“Is there something that is supposed to give?” Jaehwan asked. Seongwu sighed. This is what he meant, he told himself. Jaehwan never seem to get tired of confusing others with conversations made of riddles. The good mood from his run helped to relax Seongwu enough to play along with Jaehwan. For a _Vaghan_ , he wasn’t that bad.

“Depends on why you decided to join me on my run this morning.” Seongwu remarked.

Jaehwan shrugged. “Seemed like fun.” Seongwu raised an eyebrow at that and shook his head as he laughed.

“And was it everything you dreamed of?” Seongwu asked.

Jaehwan surprised him when the other threw a smirk his way, his dark eyes shining with a playful glint. “It’s a good start, Hyung.”

Seongwu choked in surprise. He turned to look at the other with wide eyes. Not in the eight months has Jaehwan ever called him _hyung_. The other was only a year younger, but the way Jaehwan was looking at him made it seem like he was the one that was younger. Seongwu coughed and pulled at the collar of his shirt.

“What do you think of Woojin’s plan?” Seongwu asked hoping the talk of work would get Jaehwan to stop looking at him like…like that. Jaehwan watched him a moment more before facing forward again. They walked on before the other answered.

“Which plan are you referring to? Our exalted leader has so many plans in progress at the moment.” He said and Seongwu laughed softly in agreement.

“Either one.” Seongwu replied as he turned to face Jaehwan slightly. He really was curious as to the other’s thoughts regarding Woojin’s thinking.

Jaehwan shrugged again. “The Lajakir is a good plan. I agree that it is a sure way to either root out the rouges or find the leak in the Council at the very least.” He said. “As for the return of the others,” he paused and sighed, “I think that could come back and bite us in the ass or it could be the move that saves us.”

Seongwu stopped in surprise. “You don’t trust them? I thought you all were friends.”

Jaehwan stopped when he did and faced him. His expression completely serious. “We were friends, but it also has been over ten years since we last saw them. The Youngmin and Donghyun that I remember adored Woojin, they would do anything for him, _and_ they readily agreed to take then Oath.”

“But?” Seongwu prompted when Jaehwan fell silent again.

“But who knows how their life on Nelsa has changed them. There is also the unknown factor of the newcomer, Jeon Woong.” Jaehwan sighed.

“Has your Division found anything to indicate they mean the Father harm?” Seongwu asked, his eyes just as serious as Jaehwan’s face was. Jaehwan was already shaking his head no before even finished the question though.

“Sungwoon-hyung sent Daniel and some other agents to Nelsa to find out more, but it would be a couple of days before we get anything concrete.”

Seongwu huffed a small laugh and shook his head. “As expected from our Chief Agent.” Jaehwan nodded in agreement and sent Seongwu a sly look.

“You know, if Woojin and Youngmin pulls this off, you will have a Co-General. One, I think, that won’t be so easy to run off this time.” He said causing Seongwu to frown. He pulled onto Jaehwan’s arm and waited on the other to stop walking again and face him before he spoke.

“Are you doubtful of my loyalty? Or are you just trying to see my reaction?” Seongwu demanded.

Jaehwan looked at him with an unreadable look. He looked down and Seongwu followed his eyes and saw that he was still gripping Jaehwan’s arm tightly. He released it and pulled his arms across his chest, telling himself that his hand was just warm from the run. He ignored the part of his brain that told him that he hasn’t been _running_ for the past thirty minutes. Jaehwan smiled slightly and shook his head. “No one doubts you, _Hyung_. I was just making innocent conversation.”

Seongwu scoffed. “I’m supposed to believe that? You don’t hold one innocent, non-devious bone in your entire body, Jaehwan.”

Jaehwan laughed out loud at that. His laughter scaring some of the birds from the tree they were nesting in. “Yes,” He continued, still chuckling slightly. “Stop being so paranoid hyung.”

“Can’t help but be paranoid with you.”

Jaehwan’s eyes widened and his stare intensified. Seongwu fought not to fidget under that stare. “Really?” Jaehwan asked. His smooth velvet voice soft with something that cause Seongwu’s breath to hitch. Seongwu froze and felt like a mouse caught in a Hawk’s gaze. It seemed like Jaehwan was talking about something more than the old Vaghan/Dustanian distrust.

“Uh…”

Jaehwan sighed and broke of the stare that held Seongwu in place. “Don’t worry about it, Seongwu-ssi.” Seongwu blanched but didn’t have time to comment on Jaehwan dropping the _hyung_ before the other continued. “It looks like your _premia_ is waiting for you anyways.”

Seongwu looked up and followed Jaehwan’s gaze. He saw Minhyun standing in the entrance of the House watching them closely. He shook his head and turned back to Jaehwan. “What does pre-premia mean?” He asked stumbling slightly over the unusual Vaghan term. The smile that Jaehwan forced out settled uncomfortably in Seongwu’s chest.

“Don’t worry about it.” Jaehwan said again as he began to walk away.

“Hey Jae,” Seongwu called before he got too far. He waited until the other stopped and looked at him. “Same time tomorrow?”

This time Jaehwan’s smile as bit more genuine. “Yeah, see you tomorrow.” Seongwu let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He relaxed and smiled to himself as he continued his way to where Minhyun was waiting. He rolled his eyes at the smug look his old friend was wearing.

“What?” He muttered as he walked by.

Minhyun turned and followed Seongwu inside. He sent a sly smirk Seongwu’s way. “Nothing. Maybe _you_ should tell me.” He said.

Seongwu groaned and shook his head. “Tell you what? He just joined me for a run.”

Minhyun coughed and hid his smiled behind his hand. “Sure, Ong, whatever you say General.”

Seongwu rolled his eyes. “You and Jaehwan would get along if you two hung out more. You both live to confuse me and talk in pointless riddles.”

Minhyun laughed and threw his head back. “Yeah, sure, be careful what you wish for. Go take a shower, you smell.”

“Shut up. I smell fabulous.”

Minhyun raised an eyebrow and Seongwu swallowed hard at the gleam of mischief that danced in the other’s dark eyes. “Really? Shall I call Jaehwan back and ask for his opinion?”

“Hwang Minhyun!”

Minhyun laughed again. “Go and hurry up. The Father is making the announcement soon.”

~~~

“Has it been announced?”

A gravelly calm voice asked when all the occupants in the room got settled. It was a large room with gray covered walls. A lone table sat in the center with a holographic map of the Ruling House projected in the air. There were six chairs around the table filled by the members of the sordid alliance that Woojin and his circle called, the Rouges. The chair at the head of the table sat their leader. The bluish lights of the holographic gave him a ghoulish look. He was dressed in a dark hooded robe that only showed the lower part of his face. The rest of the members filled the other five chairs. They each pushed their own hoods back once they were seated and turned to watch their leader. There were three men and two women who among the table.

“It is being announced today. It should be within the next two hours.” One of the men answered.

“And the five of you will not want to be missed.” The calm voice said. “Through our failure we were given a chance.” The voice continued.

“What chance? The boy still rules.” Another of the males snapped.

The voice turned his head slightly to stare at the outspoken man. He held the man’s eyes even if the other couldn’t see his eyes clearly. The very air seemed to freeze around the man’s head to hold him still in his hold. “It is my belief, and the belief of our very generous benefactor, that this Lajakir is meant to be a trap.” The voice paused and turned their head back to the others releasing the man that spoke out. “I am sure we are not the only one thinking this.”

“The idea, too, has crossed my mind.” One of the women spoke up. Her voice was velvety smooth with just a hint of steel beneath it. “We still have not managed to gain ears inside the Father’s inner trust circle. These past few days he has even been more secretive. I believe his is planning something.”

“ _Please_ ,” the second man scoffed, “he is a boy in over his head.” The projection of the House turned to show Woojin staring blankly at them.

“Do not underestimate the Fourth Son.” The second woman spoke. Her sweet voice belied the hatred that shown in her green eyes. “He is a tactical genius and most of Sangwoo’s Council did approve of him to be the Commandant of Xernia’s Militant Forces. The boy is smarter than he looks.”

The room fell silent as they each studied Woojin’s holographic figure as it turned slowly. The first man spoke again. His rich voice filled the room. “We can not forget the powerful People that he also surrounds himself with.”

“Exactly. That means we need to be smarter.” The calm voice said softly. “We will use this _Lajakir_ to grow closer, not only to the Father, but to his trusted circle as well.”

“And how are we to do that?” The second man asked. His whiny voice left hanging in the air.

“By laying a trap of our own. Our benefactor expects Xernia to be ready for its fall into his Empire by the time he gets here.” The calm voice spoke. A hidden glee gave his voice a slight lilt to it. The voice turned to the third man who had yet to speak. “What do you say, _Mananiya?”_

The second man with the whiny voice smiled cruelly. “Why ask him? He’s already failed us once.”

“Watch what you say, interloper.” The sweet voice woman hissed through clenched teeth. Her green eyes hard as they glared at him.

“Enough.” The voice sighed. He continued to watch the third man with steady eyes. “He will not fail us this time, will you?” All eyes turned to the last man at the end of the table. He stood and bowed his head.

“I will not fail this task given to me.” He said, his voice young but confident. “I failed to assassinate the Father two months ago, but I have studied him since then. I have found my way into his trust. I will join the Lajakir and become the Father’s Escort Guard and I will make sure he dies by my hand.”

The voice leaned back and smiled. “That’s all we ask of you, Jaebin, that is all we ask.”


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't that big, but that is because the next one is a bit massive. Anywho, I hope you all enjoy! Thank you again for taking the time out to read my story!
> 
> Winter

Galaxian System

Quadrant Six

Sector B

Planet: Xernia

The week leading passed with a growing sense of excitement. Street vendors and shop owners created the atmosphere of a Grand Festival. The excitement of the Public made its way to the Ruling House. So much that Woojin practically had been running around unable to calm down. That is, until the morning of the Lajakir and he woke to a quiet still morning. He had always loved quiet mornings. The time of day when only the birds greeted the morning Sun. Woojin loved the stillness of it all. He loved hearing only the slight breeze as it passed through the trees. It was the only time he allowed himself to be still. It was a time when he learned to breathe and relax before taking on the burdens of being the Father. Woojin loved mornings, the early morning, when he allowed himself to be free.

He walked to the training field by himself. He leaned against the wooden railings and watched as the servants finished setting everything up. Woojin watched them with wide eyes filled with excitement. For the first time in eight months, he felt like himself. This, the anticipation of a new challenge, and the chance to be able to exhaust himself physically. It was great opportunity to make himself better, stronger, faster. He straightened and began to stretch his body. He sighed in satisfaction when his back and joints popped. He jumped in place and shook his arms loose. He grinned when he spotted Dongho walking up to him. “Hyung.”

“Father.” Dongho sighed watching the excited gleam in Woojin’s eyes. “I see you’re ready.”

“Beyond ready. Any idea on the final count?” Woojin asked as he began stretching his legs.

“Not yet, but last I heard there was at least fifteen who signed up.” He shook his head as Woojin jumped in excitement.

“Fifteen is a good number.” Woojin replied grinning.

“You only say that because you are in fact, insane.” Dongho retorted. Woojin only grinned and shrugged his shoulders as he looked at him.

“Hyung,” Woojin said jumping in place again, “go on a run with me.” He said. Dongho could practically feel the energy bursting out of the younger.

He raised an eyebrow before answering, “Wont you just be tiring yourself out?”

Woojin shook his head. “Nah, I’ve been cooped up for months. Come on hyung, have a run with me.”

Dongho sighed and thanked his past self for thinking to wear his weapons-master uniform. “Alright kid, let’s run.” The two set off at a light jog around the training grounds. No words needed to be said as they ran in matching strides. Woojin felt the nerves that had been building since the announcement begin to settle. With each new step his mind became sharper and he focused more. His determination strengthened as his resolve became clearer. With a loud whoop, he sprinted towards the huge tent at the end of the field. The others that were waiting for him laughed and stepped out of the way as he ran by them.

“Hey guys!” Woojin panted slightly as he walked back to them. He began his stretching again with an air of quiet excitement around him.

Yoojung shook her head as she eyed him “I’m not even going to ask.” Woojin grinned at her before twisting his body to loosen his back. He looked out of the tent flaps and saw the stands filling up with people. He waved when they saw him and cheered loudly.

“The matches are about to begin.” Minhyun said as he watched the crowd. He sent Woojin a pleased smile when the younger commented on the mix of Dustaians and Vaghans in the crowd. “Sungwoon does have some of his agents in the stands.” He commented.

Woojin sighed. “Way to ruin a moment hyung.”

“I have people in the crowd too.” Dongho inserted over hearing Minhyun’s statement. He came to stand with them and looked out into the filling seats. “Minki is hiding in there as well, I think.”

Woojin rolled his eyes. “Its’s his day off, Ren-hyung just wants to watch the carnage.” Dongho and Minhyun laughed.

“Well, at least he’s cheering for you. I think.” Dongho replied, amusement still in his voice.

“Actually,” A new voice said walking up behind them, “I’m right here.” They turned to see Minki walk through the other entrance of the tent in practice clothes.

“Hyung?” Woojin asked as he looked over Minki with wide eyes. He blinked in surprise when the older begin to stretch. Minki stood up straight and smirked at their nonplussed faces.

“I’m coming for you Woojinie.” He remarked with a playful glare. Dongho stared at the other. His mouth hanging open in shock. He coughed and swallowed down his surprise.

“Oh, dear _Nente,_ whose idea was this?”

“Mine.”

Minki laughed as the three jumped in surprise. Woojin turned around again and found Aron smiling crookedly at him. Amusement dancing in his dark, sharp eyes.

“Uh…What?” Dongho muttered looking lost between Aron and Minki.

Minki rolled his eyes. “Don’t make a fuss. The more people on the list for the matches that we trust will make it easier incase something does indeed go wrong.”

Aron laughed and clasped Dongho on the shoulder and squeezing it lightly before leaving his hand there. “Don’t act so surprised. I’m known for having good ideas now and then.”

“Don’t ask how far in between now and then is.” Minhyun muttered to Woojin making sure the rest heard him.

“Yah! Minhyun!” Aron pretended to fume. “Very funny.”

Woojin chuckled at their antics and shook his head. “Anyone else we know enter?”

Minhyun smiled. A mischievous look gleamed from his eyes. “I know of one or two, but for the most part the organizers decided to keep the list quiet because there was so many changes and last-minute changes. There may be one or two familiar faces though.”

“That look in your eye spells trouble.” Woojin grumbled. He nodded to Sungwoon as he walked up to them.

“We ready?” Sungwoon asked.

Yoojung looked around, her eyes drawing in confusion “Wait, where is everyone?”

“Jaehwan and Daniel are positioning their people and themselves among the crowds and around the field entrances.” Sungwoon supplied.

“Wait, Daniel-hyung is back from Nelsa already?” Woojin demanded. He straightened and looked at Sungwoon hard.

The shorter male nodded. “He is. He found nothing threatening to report on one Jeon Woong. The final report will be on your desk first thing in the morning.” Woojin nodded and Sungwoon continued, “Seongwu is stationing men and women along the ring of the field. Your Uncle,” He paused bowing slightly to the twins, “is at the healers’ tent. He told me to tell you, and I quote ‘ _Don’t be an idiot—’_ ”

“Fat chance of that.” Yoojung cut in.

“—but he is ready.” Sungwoon finished.

Woojin grinned and looked around. “Let’s do this.” He walked out of the tent with the rest following him. They stopped at the edge of the field as Woojin and Minhyun continued to the center. Each step amped up the tension in the air. Woojin and Minhyun turned to each other and bowed. Woojin made his way back to this side while Minhyun stood still. He watched as the other took a deep breath and made the opening remarks.

“Ladies and gentlemen, Xernians. Welcome to the first ever Lajakir in the reign of Father Woojin. Here,” Minhyun’s honey voice rang throughout the quiet arena. “Here, the People may witness the poweress of our Father. Now, you will see how strong and creative he can be. Now, we will see how wise and strong he can be. Today, our Father will face ten bouts. Those who draw or last the longest will be rewarded. Those who win, if there are any, will automatically be given a place on the Father’s Honored Escort.” Minhyun paused as the crowd murmured excitedly. He continued when they quiet down again, his eyes scanning the crowd. “We will begin the Match.” He waved at Woojin. “The Father is ready. Will the Challengers please present themselves?”

Woojin looked passed Minhyun to the other side of the field. He watched as the men walked onto the field and begin to line themselves side by side. He nodded to Minki and smiled at Youngmin and Donghyun. He nodded once more to Woong and the four men he didn’t recognize but saw on the field whenever he had time to watch the other practice. He could hear the crowd beginning to murmur excitedly as the last two men came into view. Woojin kept his face blank as he recognized Tajen’s eldest son and Minho’s older brother, Jaebin. He shot a glance to the side and saw Sungwoon staring at Jaebin with a cold and calculated stare. Woojin shook his head and forced himself to focus again. He looked past Jaebin to see the last Challenger already glaring at him from across the field.

“What the hell is he doing here?” Woojin snarled as his eyes met Park Jihoon’s. He growled low in his throat when the other had the nerve to wink at him. Woojin turned to Minhyun who shrugged and sent him an innocent smile.

“It seems he want to join your guard Father.” The elder replied, his voice drifting towards Woojin’s side of the field.

Woojin scoffed and turned his glare to his advisor. “What did you do?”

Minhyun blinked. “I? I did nothing.” He turned and quickly called for quiet, without giving Woojin a chance to retort. “Ladies and Gentlemen, Challengers,” Minhyun turned back to Woojin and bowed deeply, “Father, the first bout is to begin. Will the first Challenger please step forward?”

The entire field hushed as the first Challenger stepped forward. “I am honored to be the first against the Father.” 


End file.
